This invention relates to journals and recording lifetime events and history.
Throughout our lives significant events, lessons, relationships, and other experiences are woven into the fabric of our lives, strand by strand. Lives pass too soon without rich and important stories, wisdom, and philosophies being passed on to children, grandchildren, and generations beyond.
Journals are often begun with the intention of continuing them for some time. Yet we can easily become frustrated with not saying what we really want to about an experience, or forgetting the details about an important lesson learned. How many times have we stared at a blank page, eager to record an event but with no clear idea of what to say? A simple blank book does not inspire one to get to the real heart of an experience. This invention accomplishes that abundantly, through the use of thousands of carefully-constructed prompts tailored to life's specific stages. Questions get the writing process flowing, and create a deep and comprehensive inter-generational record of each life and a digital archive of those objects which are important to each life interactively through the Internet.